


5 Times Jay and Carlos Were Accidentally Caught and the 1 Time they Came Out on Purpose

by wendylesbiaburger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendylesbiaburger/pseuds/wendylesbiaburger
Summary: Going off and dating girls may be what most would expect Carlos and Jay to do, which is maybe why people are surprised to learn that's not what they have in mind.





	5 Times Jay and Carlos Were Accidentally Caught and the 1 Time they Came Out on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Nanowrimo but I couldn't wait to write a Descendants fic so here you go.

**1**

The library was pretty quiet in the middle of the day. Jane couldn’t believe it, surely everyone had as many assignments due as she did! People should be taking their classes much more seriously.

She decided to give them all the benefit of the doubt and assumed most people were in their dorms or outside. Even though the Wi-Fi was better in the library.

She sat at a table, seeing a couple of students around and giving them a friendly wave. She set her books out in front of her and booted up her laptop. She still had her Biology essay to write and she was all around terrible at that class.

She typed away at her laptop, brushing away the hair falling into her face. She flipped through her textbook, looking for the information on this plant she needed. She frowned when she found it, realising it was vague. She groaned, realising she’d need more sources. But her teacher was wholly against internet sources meaning she’d have to find an actual text book.

She stood up, remembering where those sources were. They were pretty in the back bookshelves, since most students just took things from the required reading rather than getting more sources. Meaning those bookcases were even more deserted than the rest of the library.

She scanned the shelves, looking for the right textbook but a sound caught her attention instead.

It was a small laugh, followed by a small thump. “Careful,” a voice said.

Carlos.

She hadn’t talked to Carlos since their date to Cotillion. He hadn’t asked her on another and she didn’t want to ask why, if he didn’t want to go on another date then that’s how it was. But maybe her answer was there, maybe he was with a girl.

She peaked between a space in the shelves and she saw his figure. But he was with someone else. She couldn’t properly see who it was.

“Relax Los,” came Jay’s voice. “No one comes back here.”

“You sure?” Carlos asked.

“Completely,” Jay replied and she saw Carlos’s lips stretch into a smile.

“Okay,” he replied and placed his hands on his hips, reaching up his head up and kissing him with a surprising amount of tenderness.

Jane’s entire face turned red, realising she saw something she probably wasn’t meant to.

She got the book she needed and quietly made her way back to where she was studying.

 

* * *

 

**2**

“Great job men!” Lonnie said, grinning at her teammates, tossing her sword to the side. “I think that’s enough for today.”

Her teammates grumbled their byes and she picked up her bag, slinging it on her shoulder. She glanced at Jay and Carlos who were still wearing their gear.

Okay, she could ask Jay out. They had their sort of date to the cotillion but she wanted to ask him out for real.

“Hey boys,” she said walking up to the two. “Aren’t you leaving?”

“We were gonna practice a bit more,” Jay shrugged and nudged Carlos with his elbow. “This guy needs all the practice he can get.”

Carlos playfully slapped his arm. “Shut up, Jay,” he smiled.

“Oh,” she said. “Uh, can I ask you something really quick, Jay?” she asked, standing straight and confident but still giving him a smile.

Carlos frowned but Jay shrugged. “Sure,” he said and looked back at Carlos. “Be right back.”

He followed her to the side of the room, far enough away for a little privacy. “So, what’d you want to ask?” he asked, smiling at her.

“So, we had fun at cotillion,” she began.

“Oh yeah, when all the water got on the boat? That was awesome!” he grinned at her.

“Right,” she nodded. “But I meant I had fun with you,” she said.

That’s when the frown came, as if he realised what she meant. “Oh.”

“So, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a real date?”

He shuffled on his feet and bit his lip. “Uh, that’s really sweet to offer and all but, no.”

“Oh.” Her voice came out as a disappointed squeak.

“I mean, I like you as a friend!” he said quickly. “But uh… yeah.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s fine,” she shrugged. “Good luck with Carlos.”

She turned and left as fast as she could, maybe walking a little too fast. But after that truly embarrassing moment she needed to get to her room. He probably only said no because she was captain and it’d probably leave to suspicions of favouritism. But she was sure he liked her after giving her the captain spot.

She got to her room and tossed her bag aside, taking her hair out of its ponytail. She shook it out and took a sip of her water she kept in the bag. And then she realised something. Her hoodie.

Lonnie groaned, realising she’d left her it in that Athletics Area. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t so far from her dorm room. With a sigh she walked back to the room, putting in her head phones as she walked through the hallways.

She nodded her head to the music, mouthing the words as she walked. She’d left it on the balcony above after it flew up there with her overdramatic tearing off of it. Easy to forget it that way. Especially after embarrassing herself with Jay.

She found the hoodie over the barrier and smiled, slipping it on. But something caught her eye.

She looked down and saw Carlos and Jay, back to practising. Carlos had gotten pretty good had his sword fighting, but wasn’t on par with Jay. The two always paired together during practice, which Lonnie could understand. They were both from the Isle and would be closer to each other than anyone else in Auradon.

She took her ear phones out to call down to them but before she could say anything to either of them, she noticed how Carlos jumped onto a cube. He grinned down at Jay, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Stop,” Jay said, batting his hand away grinning at him.

“Nope,” he said, his hand going back for his hair.

“Carlos!” he laughed, and instead of batting his hand away, this time he put his own over Carlos’s. Carlos’s smile grew as Jay pushed their hand between them, intertwining their fingers.

The moment was sweet but it didn’t last long. Jay tossed his sword to the side and pulled Carlos towards him, wrapping his now free arm around his waist and lifting him up. Carlos roared with laughed, yelling Jay’s name, letting go of his hand to wrap both of his arms around his neck, his legs wrapping around his waist. Jay’s free arm wrapped around his waist and carried him around the room.

“Jay!” Carlos cried, laughing again. Jay only smiled at him and whilst he still carried him, leaned forward and kissed him.

Out of surprise, she ducked down, in case they saw her. Definitely something she wasn’t meant to see. That explained why he said no at least.

 

* * *

 

**3**

Chad pulled on Audrey’s hand. Somehow he’d convinced her to go on another date with him. She told him it was only because she wasn’t interested in any of the other guys, and the ones she was interested in weren’t into her or taken. Not even Audrey would settle for Dopey’s son, Doug.

“He’s sweet and all,” she told him as they walked passed the bleachers by the Tourney field. He was planning to show her his skills one on one. “But I’m not interested in him.”

“Good enough for me,” Chad said, pulling on her hand. “Any idea why he and Evie broke up?”

“No,” she replied. “Good thing they did. Doug can do better than some girl from the Isle.”

He snorted in agreement and they neared the field. He thought he saw someone behind the bleachers but maybe he just imagined it. Audrey was babbling on about something to do with Jane.

When they got closer to the bleachers he realised there was definitely someone behind it.

“What’s there?” he muttered, nodding towards the bleachers.

Audrey followed his gaze and with a raised brow stepped forward. She glanced around then immediately stepped back.

“What?” he asked, coming to her side.

“Uh,” she said, in a much quieter voice. “Nothing.”

“Oh,” he said. “Why are you whispering?” he asked, whispering too.

“No reason.”

He blinked and then grinned. “Who’s hooking up?”

Her mouth gaped open. “No one. Let’s go to the field.” She took his hand and began to pull on it but he shook her off. Now he had to see who it was.

He glanced around the bleachers and saw the last thing he ever thought he’d see.

Jay had Carlos of all people pinned to the ground, kissing him like his life depended on it. They were in Tourney gear so he guessed they had previously been on the field before sneaking off here.

He rested his arm on the bar, a smirk coming on his face. “Well this is a surprise.”

Immediately, they bolted apart from each other, and stared up at Chad. An annoyed look crossed both of their faces, even though they were both pretty red and flustered.

“What do you want, Chad?” Carlos asked, clearly annoyed.

“Nothing in particular,” he grinned and Audrey came to his side, who looked pretty flushed herself.

“Oh great,” Jay muttered.

“You know you two have a dorm, right?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“We do? Had no clue,” Carlos said sarcastically.

“We were busy,” Jay grumbled.

“Clearly,” Chad said.

“Right, so can you go now?” Carlos asked, glaring at him.

Chad smiled. Might as well get something out of this. “We’ll go if you let me use your 3D printer. Whenever I like.”

“What!” Carlos argued.

“Deal,” Jay huffed. “But only when we’re in the room. No more making a key to our dorm. And you have to knock.”

Chad grinned, hooking his arm across Audrey shoulders. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

**4**

Even though he and Mal broke up, Ben liked going to the enchanted lake alone just to think. And maybe to swim, depending on his mood. It wasn’t necessarily a place to reminisce about his and Mal’s failed relationship, it was a mutual break up anyway.

It was a bit of a trip and could be a little lonely walking through the forest. But it put him in a good headspace, especially with all the pressures that came with being king.

As he neared the lake he realised he could hear the sound of splashing and laughter. As he neared the lake he could make out two figures, and realised it was Jay and Carlos.

Jay was in the lake and Carlos was on the ledge, kneeling down to be closer to Jay. “Gonna come in?” Jay asked, splashing water at him.

“I will!” he laughed as the water hit him. Ben raised a brow at the two. Were they on a date?

He was going to step forward but he got his answer when Carlos quickly kissed Jay before standing up. He took a few steps back and ran to the water, flipping into the water. Jay laughed and kissed Carlos when his head popped back up.

Ben suddenly felt really bad for seeing this, it was clearly a private moment.

He turned to leave but his feet crunched against the floor too loudly, getting the two boy’s attention.

“Oh, hey Ben!” Jay said, paddling to the ledge as Carlos’s face went red. “What you doing here?”

“Uh…” he hesitated. “Nothing,” he cleared his throat. “I’ll go, sorry to bother you.”

Carlos only laughed and paddled so he was behind Jay, his chest pressing against his back as he gripped the ledge. He buried his face into his shoulder, and began to laugh. Probably from embarrassment,

“Don’t tell, Mal!” Jay called. “Haven’t gotten around to telling her and Evie.”

“Oh,” he frowned. “I wouldn’t out you guys,” he promised. And they talked less with their breakup anyway.

“I was talking more about how you might casually mention us being here and all. She told us about it,” Jay explained.

Oh, okay. That actually made sense. “Well, I’ll see you in class.” And before the two could add anything, he turned and walked away from the lake.

 

* * *

 

**5**

“We’re going to have to tell them,” Evie said as they walked to Jay and Carlos’s room.

“I know,” Mal muttered. “But we could always… not?”

Evie rolled her eyes. “They’re our friends, they won’t care.”

“But I just broke up with Ben and you just broke up with Doug.”

Evie snorted. “If anything they’ll see that as an improvement.”

This time, Mal laughed. Breaking up with their respective boyfriends after finally coming to terms with their feelings for each other had been a little difficult. Her breakup with Ben definitely got around a lot sooner than Evie’s with Doug but as far as anyone cared, they were both single. Some of the Auradon kids definitely thought the boys broke up with them, as if they’d come to their senses and they could do better than kids from the Isle.

“We really should tell them,” Evie said. “I want to.”

Mal nodded. “Fine, and if they hate us I’ll have to get my spell book back.”

Evie smiled at her. “What happened to being good?”

Mal just gave her a smile and opened the door to the Carlos and Jay’s room and she almost tripped forward from what she saw.

“What?” Evie asked, walking to her side and smiled at what she saw.

The boys were asleep which wasn’t unusual for them in the middle of the day. But what was unusual was that they were both on one bed together, Carlos resting his head on Jay’s chest and Jay had his arms wrapped around Carlos, his cheek on the top of his head.

Mal smiled at Evie who was grinning. “Told you we had nothing to worry about.”

Mal grinned. “I think we should wake them up,” she said and before Evie could stop her, she walked to the other bed and threw a pillow at the two.

“What the–” Carlos said sitting up and saw the two. “Oh, hey girls,” he smiled innocently.

“Hi,” Mal said walking to the two. “Have a nice nap?”

“Yep,” Jay said sitting up and pushing Carlos off the bed, who landed on the floor with a thump.

“Guys, we figured it out. No need to pretend you’re not a couple,” Mal rolled her eyes. “Straight guys don’t tend to cuddle while they nap.”

The two boys glanced at each other. “Okay, fine,” Jay said. “We’re dating.”

“About time,” Evie said walking to the two and helping Carlos off the floor before she pulled him into a hug.

“What do you– you know what, I don’t want to know,” Carlos said, flinching a little in Evie’s hug. Probably because it was a little tight.

“I guess we should also mention,” Mal said taking Evie’s hand and pulling her towards her. “We’re together too.”

And the boys grinned before bursting into laughter. “Okay, this is the best way this could go,” Jay said.

“I mean, we all knew Carlos was gay,” Evie said with a shrug. “No one bought the Jane thing.”

“Hey! It wasn’t that obvious!” Carlos argued.

“Sure Los,” Jay said, taking his hand and pulling him back onto the bed. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

**+1**

Jay felt like he was on a real high. He and Carlos had finally told Mal and Evie about them, even if it was accidental. The fact that they were together too made the situation even better.

Before the Tourney game, he did his usual gestures with Carlos. His arm wrapped around his shoulders, ruffling his hair a little. He did see an eye roll from Chad who had kept their secret.

(He also didn’t use their 3D printer because whenever he tried to Jay made sure to pin Carlos to his bed and make out with him. Which was enough to make the prick leave without using it, which was the plan he detailed to Carlos after Chad left them alone)

Now that the girls knew they were a couple, they wanted everyone else to know. Especially since Mal and Evie shocked everyone when they kissed outside which garnered enough attention due to Mal’s ex-girlfriend of King Ben status.

A few girls waved at them when the game started. Carlos was benched but he glanced at him to see his amused smile. He winked at him before running to the field.

The game went well, resulting in a win for Auradon Prep. Jay jogged to Carlos who was grinning at him. He hugged him, laughing.

“Hey?” Jay asked. “Can I kiss you right now?”

Carlos’s eyes widened before he grinned. “Well, you’re pretty sweaty but sure.”

He kissed him and soon enough, conversations about them replaced ones about the girls.


End file.
